Las grandiosas desventuras de las Dazzling
by xXHectorXxD
Summary: Una compilación de capítulos en donde nuestras 3 protagonistas, acompañadas de otros personajes, se enfrentaran a diversas situaciones peligrosas y a la vez muy graciosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno:**

"**Sonata y la fábrica de tacos"**

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de las Dazzlings, Sonata y Aria se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando una noticia aparece.

-En otras noticias. Se informa que la nueva fábrica de tacos abrirá sus puertas hoy en la tarde, y darán una gran bienvenida a todos los visitantes como parte de la inauguración- Dijo el presentador.

Sonata al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar dar un gran salto desde el sofá, haciendo que el mismo y Aria salieran volando por los aires, Sonata salió a toda velocidad por la puerta. Aria calló dándose de lleno contra el suelo, pero antes del que pudiera levantarse, el sofá le callo encima. En ese momento Sonata volvió a entrar para luego tomar a una lastimada Aria y llevársela consigo asta la salida.

Se podía ver a Sonata conduciendo una pequeña camioneta a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, llevándose a varias personas por delante. En el camino se encontró a Adagio, la cual estaba tomándose una malteada. Adagio al ver a sus compañeras las saludo.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen?-

-¡No hay tiempo para hablar, los tacos nos esperan!- Exclamo Sonata mientras agarraba a Adagio y la metía en el vehículo, condujo a todas velocidad alejándose del lugar, hasta que en un pequeño instante la camioneta explota.

**Cambio de escena.**

Se podía ver a las 3 chicas delante de la entrada de la fabrica, y al parecer, eran las únicas en el lugar.

-Esto es un fiasco, ¡yo me voy!- Dijo Aria antes de alejarse del lugar.

-Tú te lo pierdes- Dijo Sonata sin darle mucha importancia.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la fabrica, dejando a la vista al dueño el cual era… un teletubbie.

-¡Oh no, yo me voy de aquí!- Dijo Adagio mientras corría a toda velocidad del lugar.

Sonata se acerco al dueño y dijo:

-¡Hola, yo soy Sonata y…!-

-¡CALLATE!- Grito el teletubbie mientras agarraba a la peli azul y la lanzaba dentro de la fabrica, mientras soltaba una risa malévola.

Sonata se sorprendió de lo grande que era la fábrica, mucha maquinaria por doquier. El dueño se le acerco mientras cantaba, y entre los dos empezaron a dar saltos por el lugar.

_Come with me_

_And youll be_

_In a world of pure imagination…_

Fue callado por una patada en los bajos, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, causado por una muy frustrada Sonata.

-¿¡Donde están los tacos!?- exigió ella.

-Tu pequeña perra- Dijo Tubbie Wonka mientras se levantaba rápidamente –Es hora de enseñarte una pequeña lección- Saco una Ocarina y toco una canción, y de un momento para otro salieron unos hombres con uniforme, los cuales empezaron a cantar:

_Oompa Loompa_

_Doompade dee_

_If you are_

_Wise you'll_

_Listen to me._

-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!- Grito uno de los hombres.

-¡No!- Dijo Sonata, pero antes de poder hacer algo, fue sacada a patadas del lugar y después le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Pero Sonata no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

(Inserte música de _Misión imposible _aquí)

Sonata empezó a trepar por la cornisa del edificio, para poder acercarse a una de las ventanas que estaba abierta.

-Ok, aquí vamos- Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Tubbie Wonka salvaje aparece.

-¡SURPISE MOTHERFUCKER!- Dijo mientras sacaba una escopeta y le disparaba a la chica, haciendo que esta callera mientras daba un grito.

**Segundo intento.**

-Ahora verán- Murmuraba Sonata mientras trepaba por una de las grandes chimeneas de la fábrica –Aquí voy- Se lanzó, pero no paso mucho para que se escuchara una explosión.

-¡AAAAH, Estoy en llamas!- Gritaba ella mientras corría por los alrededores del lugar.

**Tercer intento.**

Apareció Sonata montada en una gran furgoneta, con la intención de derribar la puerta. De repente salió uno de los trabajadores de la fábrica.

_I've got a perfect_

_Puzzle for you_

_**Segundo empleado.**_

_What happens when you try_

_to shoot down a locked door?_

_**Tercer guardia.**_

_Swallows a_

_fucking RPG_

Este ultimo disparo con un RPG al la furgoneta, sacándola a volar.

-¡No me pasara nada porque soy invencible!- Grito Sonata antes de salir de la vista de los trabajadores.

**Cuarto intento.**

Se podía ver a Tubbie Wonka en una sala viendo unas cámaras de seguridad, en eso suena el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola soy yo, Sonata, Woo-hoo. Y estoy llamando porque ¡VOY A VIOLARTE!-

A continuación, aparece una Sonata salvaje entrando por una ventana, a continuación se puso en posición de combate.

-Vamos mujer, venga, a ver de que eres capaz- Decía el duño mientra daba unos pocos golpes al aire, en señal de provocación. Sonata no lo dudo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el Teletubbie, dio un salto para proporcionarle una patada voladora.

-TROLOLOLOLOL- Dijo este antes de quitarse del medio y hacer que la peli azul se estrellara con la pared que estaba detrás de él.

**Cambio de escena.**

Sonata estaba siendo arrojada a una celda por unos guardias.

-¿Qué diablos hace una prisión en una fabrica?- Se quejó ella mientras se acercaba a las rejas -¡Hijos de p**ta!- Se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que pudo ver una llave colgando en una de las paredes del pasillo. Miro alrededor de la celda para luego encontrarse con una piedra, la idea era lanzarla ala lave para que esta callera y poder tomarla.

La lanzo, pero en vez de darle a la llave, le dio a un guardia que se había puesto en medio.

-¡Me estas jodiendo hijo de la gran..!- en su ataque de ira le dio una atada a la reja, pero esta se abrió repentinamente.

Sonata se puso unos lentes oscuros –Swag- Salió de la celda, un guardia que iba pasando la vio en ese momento.

-¡Quieta ahí!-

Sonata se puso en pose sexy –Bitch please, ¡i'm fabulous!- Tras esto el guardia callo desmallado debido a cuanta intensidad.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que vio un camino cortado, uno decía "Sala de tacos" y otro decía "Salida de emergencia" obviamente Sonata eligió.

-¡Tacos!- Se acercó a una puerto y por la ventanilla pudo ver a dos guardias.

Guardia 1- Lol hombre, ¿Qué haces?-

Guardia 2- Estoy viendo videos divertidos, así que cállate- Siguió viendo el video- LOL Ha muerto, LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-

Guardia 1- Deja de ver esos videos tan gays-

Guardia 2- ¿Quieres una peles hijueputa?-

Guardia 1-No, otra vez no- Dijo frustrado.

En eso entra otro guardia sonriendo –Oigan chicos, dejen de pelear- Los otros dos guardias se le quedaron viendo, en eso le disparan dejándolo desangrado en el suelo.

-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, Que cara mas gay, LOL-

En eso entra Sonata –Hola chicos, ¿Tienen tacos por aquí?-

-¡O MAI GAT, es Justin Bieber! ¡Mátalo!-

-¡Aaaaaah!- Grito mientras escapaba de los disparos de los guardias.

Logro escabullirse entre varias partes del lugar, pero al doblar una esquina se encontró con dos guardias.

-¡Por favor, no me maten, todavía no he ido a Mexico!- Suplico ella arrodillada, pero por alguna razón no le dispararon. En eso uno de los guardias hablo.

-Todo el mundo quiere oler como... Titty Sprinkles- Una explosión mato a los dos.

-Eso "sniff" fue hermoso- Dijo Sonata conmovida por tan hermosas palabras.

Siguió caminando hasta un lugar que decía "Creador de tacos 9000".

-Madre mía- Dijo ella contemplando la maquina, en eso apareció Tubbie Wonka con un revolver.

-Hasta aquí llegaste pequeña zorra- Dijo el con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Oh mierda!-

-Pero antes- Wonka se acercó a la maquina, en la cual puso una especie de, ¿Pudin?, la maquina hizo aparecer por el otro costado un taco.

-¡¿WTF?!- Exclamo Sonata antes de acercarse a la maquina –Entonces, ¡¿tu maquina de tacos funciona colocando comida de Teletubbie?!- Dijo mientras se ponía roja de rabia –Esto… es… ¡INACEPTABLE!- A continuación, le dio una patada voladora a Tubbie Wonka haciendo que callera dentro de la maquina.

"**PELIGRO, LA MAQUINA SE HA ATASCADO, PELIGO"**

-Oh no-

Una gran explosión destruyo la fabrica, y saco a volar por los aires a la pobre Sonata. Al final callo en la entrada de su casa, donde Aria t Adagio estaban en el patio.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?-

-E-exelente- dijo la adolorida chica todavía en el pavimento.

**Fin de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos:**

"**La guardia de seguridad"**

Se podía ver a Sonata acostada en una cama pensando en sus cosas, podría ser eso normal si no fuera porque estaba en prisión. ¿La razón? Fraude y publicidad falsa.

-Sabía que no debía de hacer ese negocio de psíquica a cambio de que me pagaran con tacos- Dijo ella molesta. Miro a la pared que tenia en frente y vio una pizarra, y en esta estaban diferentes hojas de papel, arriba decía "servicio comunitario".

-Si no hay otra opción- Se acercó a la pizarra, varias de esas no le gustaron hasta que encontró una que la convenció.

-"Pizzería requiere nuevo guardia de seguridad"- Leyó el encabezado -¡Perfecto!-

**Cambio de escena.**

Un niño con una canasta de Halloween se acercó a una casa, toco la puerta y espero a que alguien abriera, Adagio abrió la puerta.

-¡Dulce o truco!- Dijo el niño.

Adagio solo se le quedo viendo por un segundo para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¡¿Q-qué, pero qué coño?!- el niño se dirigió hasta la calle todavía quejándose –Maldita vieja de mierda, le encenderé la casa en llamas aunque sea lo ultimo que… ¡Aaaaah!- Grito al ser atropellado por una camioneta.

-_Move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch_- Cantaba Sonata mientras conducía hasta la pizzería.

Al llegar se encontró con un edificio completamente oscuro.

-Aterrador- Dijo ella para luego ver el mapa y saber si era el lugar correcto -¿¡Pero como se lee esta mierda?!- Al voltear pudo ver otro edificio, este estaba iluminado y se veía mas colorido, en el letrero decía "Freddy Fazbear's pizza".

Cuando entro pudo escuchar a una persona gritando.

-No, no, no, ¡No! ¡Ya estoy cansado de este lugar, y de estar viendo a esos putos muñecos todas las noches a través de esas cámaras! Por cierto descubrí que tenias porno en ellas- Se acerco a uno de los animatronico para después tirarlo al suelo y patearlo -¡Vete a la mierda!- A continuación, dio un grito y salto por la ventana.

El otro señor se quedo viendo la ventana, pero luego se volteo a ver a Sonata, la cual estaba impactada por lo que acaba de ver.

-Bueno, supongo que estas aquí por el trabajo de guardia- Dijo el dueño.

-Si- Dijo ella, pero se le quedo viendo al robot que habían tirado al suelo anteriormente.

-Ahh no te preocupar por el otro chico, el dice que estos robot están vivo o lago así, nada de que alarmarse- Dijo con una sonrisa.

**12AM**

Empezó a sonar el teléfono y luego se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¿Hola?, ¿hola? Parece que eres nuevo, pequeña mierda-

Sonata no le hacia mucha importancia y lo que hacia era buscar por la habitación a ver si había comida.

-¿Esto es una pizzería y no hay pizza gratis? Pero vaya puta mierda- Se acerco al monitor para poder ver las cámaras –Ohh Linda computadora- Empezó a ver todas las salas, pero se detuvo para ver algo, no era nada mas ni nada menos que El Dr. Robotnik viendo fijamente a la cámara.

-¿Por qué esta cosa no entra en youtube?- Pregunto molesta Sonata. Se escucha un repentino golpe a la puerta -¿Quién será?-

Al encender las luces del pasillo, pudo ver a uno de los robot parado afuera, este tenia la forma de un oso.

-¡AHHH!- Volvió a apagar la luz, cuando la volvió a encender se pudo encontrar con pedobear. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, solo que esta vez le apareció el oso Yogui, volvió a hacerlo y le apareci Barney.

-¡AAAHH!- Apago las luces –Creo que me quedare aquí por ahora-

**1AM**

Sonata se asomó por afuera de la puerta para luego salir –Me muero de hambre- Se dirigió al salón principal en donde estaban los animatronics. Sin que se diera cuenta, estos empezaron a moverse.

-Aquí vamos- Dijo Freddy a Chica y a Bonnie.

-¡Pizzaaaaaaaa…!- Grito Chica en ese momento.

Sonata entro por una puerta –Hola, ¿alguien tiene comida? ¡A mierda!- Dijo al darse cuenta de que solo era un armario en donde estaban las cabezas y cuerpos de algunos robots, se decidio regresar, pero de repente sintió algo detrás. Era Freddy.

-¡Te tengo!-

-¡AAAAHHH!- Sonata lo que hizo fue agarrar una de las cabezas de Chica y lanzársela a la cara, para luego salir de la habitación.

-¡¿Pero que coño, pero que coño fue eso?!- En eso se escucho a alguien cantando y tocando el piano. Cuando la peli azul se asomó a ver, noto que era Foxy. Sonata ya de volviéndose loca salio corriendo de regreso a la oficina.

**2AM**

**Volvió a sonar el telefono**

-¿Hola?, lo siento por la orta vez, pero aquí tengo 12 penes, son muy grandes y bueno, no puedo hablar ahora- Sonata estaba abriendo y cerrando las puerta a cada rato - Recuerda cerrar las puertas cuando sean necesario, ahorra energía-

En una de esas, Foxy apareció de repente por la puerta.

-Oye, ¿Quieres una rebanada de pizza?-

-¡Ah! ¡No, aléjate!-

-Pizzaaaaaa- Dijo Chica tras la ventana.

-¡NADIE TOCARA MI PIZZA!- Grito Freddy mientras tenia un plato con una pizza.

-Oye viejo, ¿me das un poco de pizza?- Pregunto Foxy.

-¡Que te alejes he dicho!-

A continuación, Foxy y Chica se le lanzaron encima para tratar de quitarle el trozo de pizza, cuando en eso entra Bonnie.

-Oigan chicos, no quisiera arruinarles el momento pero ¡SE ACABO LA PiZZAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron todos, incluso Robotnik el cual por alguna razón estaba ahí. Sonata se les quedó mirando.

**En otra parte.**

Suena el telefono.

-¿Hola? Aquí el restaurante de Mario, ¿en qué puedo servirle?-

-Si,eeh me gustaría ordenar una docena de tacos por favor- Dijo Sonata, pero en ese momento es golpeada por Chica, la cual agarro el teléfono.

-¡No!, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza-

-¿Pizza? Ósea waaaaat?-

Chica es golpeada por Robotnik.

-¡No! PINGAS, PINGAS, PINGAS, PINGAS, PINGAS-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ME ESTA CONTANDO?!- Dijo el chico del restaurante ya vuelto loco.

**2.30AM**

Alguien toca el timbre en ese momento, Chica va a abrir la puerta.

-Aquí esta su pizza- Dijo el repartidor.

-¡PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Chica empezó a saltar y a bailar por todo el lugar con la pizza en manos.

-Y.. son 20 dólares- Dijo el repartidor con una sonrisa. Chica de le quedo mirando un momento.

-¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?- Dijo ella con una varita y un sombrero de mago (Quien sabe de donde los saco).

**Cambio de escena.**

Se ve al repartidor dentro de el cuerpo de un muñeco de Freddy mientras este trata de salir.

-¡Pizza!-

**3AM**

Sonata estaba viendo las cámaras de seguridad.

**Cámara 1.**

Se podía ver a Bonnie con un afiche de Justin Bieber.

-¡TE AMÓ JUSTIN BIEBER!-

**Cámara 2.**

Se veía a Foxy en la Cueva Pirata mientras olía un girasol, pero entonces llega Freddy para luego tocarle el trasero.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye hombre ¿Qué haces tocándome el jodido culo?- Dijo Foxy indignado.

-Es que te amo tanto- Dijo Freddy.

**Cámara 3.**

Se podía ver a Chica haciendo… emmm… típicas cosas que hace cuando tiene pizza.

**Volviendo con Sonata.**

-Madre mia- Dijo ella al ver todas las cámaras. Se escucha un grito por el pasillo, una persona de la cual no se distinguía si era chico o chica estaba corriendo, aparentemente huyendo de alguien.

-¡TE AMÓ JUSTIN BIEBER!- Dijo Bonnie mientras perseguía a la persona.

-¡OYE!- Exclamo Sonata haciendo que el conejo robot se detuviera -¿Podrias hacer menos ruido por favor?-

-¡JODETE!- Dijo para luego seguir corriendo tras su ídolo.

Sonata se golpeo la cara frustrada. Cuando de repente siente algo detrás.

-Hola-

-¡¿Qué chingados quieres?!- Al voltearse se encontró con un oso igual a Freddy, pero este de color dorado -¡A la mierda ¿qué cojones eres tu?! ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADAS MADRES ERES?!- Pero antes de seguir con sus preguntas, Golden Freddy le lanzo un plato lleno de tacos -¡Oh my gosh! ¿Para mi?- Pregunto para luego acercarse al plato, pero cuando apenas lo toco todo se volvió negro por un momento.

-¿Pero que…?- Cuando llego al ver de nuevo, noto que estaba metida en un puto traje de Foxy -¡A la mier…!- Pudo ver a muchos niños jugando y gritando por el lugar, cuando de repente uno se le acerca.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi comida favorita? ¡La pizza! ¿Y sabes cual es la que mas odio? ¡Los tacos, esas cosas saben horrible, no entiendo como alguien puede comerlos!- Ese comentario hizo extañar a Sonata de la rabia y en su taque de ira, mordió al pequeño.

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y acorrer por todas partes por dicha escena.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento!... ¡YA CALLENSE TODOS JODER!-

Todo volvió a ponerse negro, cuando despertó, pudo ver que estaba de vuelta en la cabina -¿Todo fue un sueño? Joder, fue tan real-

**4AM**

Sonata ya estaba con los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño, y Bonnie y Chica no dejaba de golpear el cristal.

-¿Dónde esta mi pizza? ¿Dónde esta mi pizza?- Decía Chica sin dejar de golpear el cristal-

-¡Déjenme en paz, váyanse! Con lo que me pagan no me alcanzara para comprar nuevos cristales si siguen así-

**En otra parte.**

Robotnik estaba llamando por telefono.

-PENGAS, PENGAS, PENGAS, PENGAS-

-¡Ya le he dicho que aquí no servimos vergas!- Dijo el hombre del restauran.

**Con Sonata.**

-No te puedes quedar ahí para siempre- Dijo Foxy mientras seguía tratando de entrar.

-Obsérvame- Dijo Sonata de forma bresque mientras se sentaba. Pero…

_Nivel de energía: 14%_

-¡AHORA YA TE TENEMOS PERRA!- Dijo Chica.

Freddy soltó una risa malévola mientras se preparaba para entrar.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Piensa Sonata piensa- Decía ella, para que una idea se le viniera a la mente. Agarro un vaso de agua y lo vertió en el tablero, haciendo que el medidor de energía se volviera loco.

_Nivel de energía: # $|&% ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?!_

_-_A ver que me hacen ahora ¡PERRAS!- Dijo Riéndose sonata para que luego la maquina dijera el nivel de energía.

_Nivel de energía: INFINITO%_

-¡TOTAL BADASS!- Sonata empezó a bailar en la cabina mientras los otros se le quedaban viendo con cara de _WTF?!._

-¡LA MUY PERRAAAAAAA!-

Bonnie empezó a disparar con una UZI, mientras que Chica tenia un lanzallamas.

-¡AHORA SI QUE YA TE CARGO EL PAYASO, TE VOY A PUTEAR!- Decía Foxy amenazando con entrar, y con una fuerza que no se sabe ni como saco logro abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no!- Cerro la puerta rápidamente, haciendo que esta aplastara a Foxy –Chúpate esa-

-¡Te tengo perra!- Dijo Freddy el cual había entrado por la otra puerta.

-¡Demonios!-

**Cambio de escena.**

Sonata estaba forcejeando para poder salir de un traje de Freddy.

**5AM**

-Mierda, sigo hambrienta- Sonata había terminado de ponerle un bloqueo a la puerta, para luego ponerse a ver las cámaras.

Se podía ver a Chica en el baño haciendo quien sabe que.

-Oye Chica, hay un plato de comida afuera- Dijo Foxy.

-¿Pizza?- Chica salió rápidamente del baño para dirigirse al lugar. Se decepciono al ver que era un plato lleno de tacos –Awww…-

Sonata estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba en las cámaras.

Chica -¡Esto sabe a mierda- decía esta mientras escupia los restos de taco que le quedaron en la boca.

Foxy –Haha-

Sonata con este comentario hizo que se le pusieran los ojos en llamas. Decidio salir del lugar y dirigirse al salón.

-¡OIGAN!- Grito llamando la atención de los dos animatronicos -¡Soy yo, la jodida Sonata!-

-¡Vales mierda chupa verga!- Dijo Foxy mientras se burlaba de la chica y bailaba. Sonata saco un puto RPG y se lo estallo en toda la cara a Foxy.

-¡Oh mierda!- Chica empezó a correr.

-Oye ¿qué pasa?- Dijo Freddy el cual estaba en el pasillo.

-¡RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!- Grito Chica, Freddy se dio cuenta el porque estaba corriendo, y el lo hizo también.

-No escaparan hijos de perra- Murmuro Sonata mientras sacaba una granada y se las lanzaba. Pero en vez de darle a ellos, la granada choco contra una puerta que acaba de ser abierta.

-Oigan ¿qué pasa?- Antes de que Bonnie pudiera reaccionar, la granada exploto mandándolo a volar.

Freddy llego a meterse en el cuarto de seguridad mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Chica afuera.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Grito esta antes de ser envestida por Sonata, a continuación se escuchó una explosión.

-Oh mierda, oh joder, oh joder- Murmuraba Freddy mientras observaba las cámaras, para saber en donde estaba la peli azul. Llego a verla corriendo por el pasillo directo a donde estaba Freddy.

-¡No!- Rápidamente cerro las puertas. Pero en un momento se fue la energía –Puta madre…- pensó, una música empezó a sonar, dejando visible la cara de Sonata en una de las puertas.

**6AM (inserte sonido de niños alegres aquí)**

_Ya es de día- Dijo alegremente el guardia entrando a la sala, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una escena muy extraña. Sonata estaba acostada en el selo, con los animatronicos exparsidos por todas partes medio destruidos -¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?! ¡En solo una noche causaste un desastre!-

-Oh ¡Hola jefe!- Dijo Sonata levantándose –Una pregunta, ¿tiene comida?-

-¡Pizza!- Dijo Chica levantándose de repente, para luego volverse a caer.

**Fin.**


End file.
